One aspect of the present disclosure relates to abrasive drum assemblies, and cosmetic devices that use abrasive drum assemblies. More specifically, the aspect of the present disclosure relates to compressible or flexible drum assemblies that incorporate an abrasive outer surface and an underlying pliable, deformable, or flexible material.
Another aspect of the present disclosure relates generally to a battery compartment and more specifically to a battery compartment for a cosmetic device. Small electric devices powered by batteries may include an accessible battery compartment, allowing a user to replace disposable batteries or remove rechargeable batteries to recharge the batteries. The battery compartments of such devices may be accessed by removing a door or panel from the housing. The door or panel typically includes features such as ridges or surface texture that facilitates the sliding of the door relative to the housing or a recessed latch. Such features can protrude beyond the outer surface of the device or create voids in the outer surface of the device, which can make the device more uncomfortable to hold. Additionally, the seam line between the door or panel and the remainder of the housing can lessen the smooth contours of the device and its aesthetic appeal.